


Limbo

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: What she did to him wasn't some fair in the least and, sometimes, just sometimes, Lucy wished Flynn would kill her.





	Limbo

“We have to be quiet” he had muttered to her a few seconds after it all began after she had kissed him and made him confused. It wasn’t that it hadn’t happened before, but they had never really addressed it. Or rather she didn’t and he just gave her lingering looks and waited for her to come to terms with herself.  
His company was comforting, she always felt safe around him, it never felt like she might get hurt just because she liked the way he saved a soft smile just for her eyes.  
If Lucy were to be honest, she would say that she was being an awful person, making wait, seeking him mostly just when she was wounded. Yet it wouldn’t be entirely true and she also knew that, they had been closer, there just wasn’t a discussion about what they were, probably because they didn’t know it themselves.  
It came as no surprise that, even after a hard day on a strange land, a strange house and a strange time, Flynn was no less caring, no less attentive to her needs. He was more focused on her safety, but that didn’t keep him from making sure she had what she craved.  
For a passing moment, Lucy wondered what kind of husband he would be, what kind of husband he had been.  
The way Garcia searched her eyes before exposing the upper half of her body told her a lot and not enough. She allowed the fabric to fall away from her shoulders, watched as he took her in.  
The historian kissed him, too much in her mind, a mind that she needed silent for the time being. It was unfair how bad she could be to Flynn and how good he still was to her, a fight with Wyatt shouldn’t be the reason for her to come to him, nor the heartbreak of losing her sister forever. He deserved someone who would come to him out of desire, out of pure love, not conflicted feelings and a need to be held.  
She might start crying.  
A sigh escaped her lips when her bra fell to the floor and she felt his thumb tease her nipple, bit his neck in response, got herself closer to him, afraid to look into his eyes and break.  
The historian was glad there was no telephones, no message boys and nothing else that could interrupt them just now. It was dark outside and Wyatt and Rufus were sleeping, they had all the time in the world, they just had to be quiet.  
Her hand slipped inside his pants, reaching for the skin below the underwear, stroking his already hard form. She needed it to be good for him, needed to make it up for the heartache she would probably cause.  
Sometimes she wished Flynn did hate her, wished he was made at her as when he was arrested. Wanted him to scream and shoot because his love could be more terrifying, especially when her heart had already been broken once and there was no denying her feelings for the man before her had changed a lot.  
Garcia groaned and gave her neck a long kiss, before tasting her lips once more, while guiding her to the bed. Lucy stopped him, causing their eyes to meet, his showing confusion once more.  
The questions in his eyes were never answered out loud, she just pulled him to her and moved back until her back was against the wall.  
“This might hurt” he observed.  
“I don’t care” she whispered back and kissed him once more, while her hands undid his pants.  
The amount of pleasure she took on hearing his belt hit the floor was sinful and made her bite his lip a little. She was glad he had managed to get her off her skirts easily and even more so for her not historically accurate undergarment. A piece that soon met the floor.  
Lucy was lifted by the thighs, her legs soon wrapping around the tall man’s hips. They got closer as they kissed, the warmth of their bodies mixing, thoughts leaving them.  
“I’m sorry” she whispered into his ear brokenly before he slid inside of her.  
“I’m not”  
Flynn moved. Slowly and deeply, then hard.  
The historian’s hands moved on his body as if he was a canvas and her fingers was a brush. She was tender, but not as painfully as he could be.  
She wished he hated her, wished he would kill her.  
Gasps escaped her throat as his strokes got harder, when he paused she felt a tingling between her thighs and whimpered when he slipped out of her, was about to ask all sorts of questions and he moved back inside. Repeated the process at least three times, before she was begging.  
Lucy closed her mind to anything other than the feelings he was causing, the sound of his hard breathing and the need to get her legs tighter around him to get him deeper inside - as if it was possible.  
She came before he did, felt him pouring while her walls were still contracting. Her whole heart seemed to be inhabiting the middle of her legs. There was no trusting her knees to support her weight and she was glad Garcia could tell it.  
Former professor Preston whimpered when her partner slipped out of her, the feeling of loss bothering her more than she could admit at that point.  
“Stay” she whispered, even if, technically this was his room. “Lay with me”  
He complied, of course, he did. Found his place on the bed next to her, allowed her to make a nest out of his embrace. Fell asleep only after she did, but not before placing a kiss on top of her head. His soul lost.

**Author's Note:**

> 58\. "We have to be quiet"


End file.
